Bedlam
by Broken Soup
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan has been locked in an asylum all her life, never having contact with anyone since a young age. But when she burns for seven days and nights, those walls will no longer be able to hold her in. AU OOC
1. Prologue

_Bedlam_

_Prologue_

_...And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control..._

_Hysteria Muse._

* * *

The petite figure screamed, throwing herself onto the floor and writhing around. She clawed at her face, dragging her nails downwards against her marble skin.

Lost of coherent thought, she snarled and growled at her captivity. Throwing herself against the wall again, she sank into a crouch, glaring at the opposite wall.

Shrieking yet again she stumbled backwards, startled by her own actions and the own sounds erupting from her throat.

Pulling at her hair the young being's chest heaved up and down.

Silence filled the room again.

Four blank white walls surrounded her, not a window or door on any one of them. There was no escape from this place.

The girl was considered a freak in her village – her crazed eyes were enough to scare anyone away.

She was psychotic, mental – according to her own family.

"Lock her away and throw away the key," her father had said.

So the girl was thrown into the "institution" only to be locked away and never seen again.

Nobody worked at this place, not a soul was in the vicinity apart from the young girl.

The girl had no language, no motions and no knowledge. She knew nothing of the outside world from being shut up at such a young age.

She had never had any encounter with another person in her recollection.

But somebody had found her.

Somebody had killed the girl with no name.

And yet, she wasn't dead.

She was very much alive.

She had been burnt alive for seven days and night, nearly cracking the girls will to cling onto life and just give up.

But we all know that even if she wanted to give up, she wouldn't have died anyway.

Because she was changing, into something foreign that even this girl could understand.

Awakening from the transformation had been gruesome.

Shrieks and snarls bouncing off of the perfect walls.

She had felt power, possession of something other than just existence.

But overall she felt weaker, the burning in her throat stumping her actions.

It wasn't until she had nearly starved of the lack of this substance she craved that she tried to escape.

But being too weak, she was unable to escape.

That was, until two of the walls simultaneously broke down.

She was crazed.

She was frenzied.

This was **bedlam**.

* * *

Please be warned, this is just giving a little insight into our dear friends life. More will be explained.


	2. Burning

_Bedlam_

_Chapter one_

_...And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control..._

_Hysteria Muse._

* * *

_9th May 1900 -_

"Isabella!" her Mother shrieked, hitting the burning hot iron bar out of her daughter's arms. "What in God's name do you think you were doing?"

The child looked up at her Mother, smiling a smile that showed all her pointed teeth.

The Mother took a few steps back horrified, she had seen the young girl pick up the burning hot iron expecting her to drop it from the heat and maybe start crying, deciding not to help but to teach her a lesson. But instead the girl just laughed at the burning sensation and carried on toying with the piece of metal.

"You're possessed," she accused pointing a shaky finger at what she thought was her own flesh and blood. "You monster! I've created a monster!"

You see, this wasn't the first time young Isabella had done something disturbing like this action.

While only being a young toddler Isabella had shown signs of being different straight off the bat.

It started when she killed insects, watching them squirm under her gaze before finally ending their life in one way or another.

Her Mother had watched on, sure that her daughter was going to grow out of this weird fetish she had possessed.

But it only escalated, cats and dogs were next – carcasses being found all over town.

Nobody knew who the culprit was, but Isabella's Mother had always taken her daughter to that place in town just before the deaths happened. Isabella's Mother knew what was going on, but kept quite, ashamed at her daughter but also in denial that a three year old could do something like that.

Isabella looked up at the woman towering over her in wonder, she had a feeling they were supposed to be related, but the pure horror on this persons face made her giggle.

Her mind didn't work like others, her Mother had decided earlier that day, brushing it off when she found a dead blackbird in her garden that very morning.

Isabella's Father was distracted from his own family for most of his life, hardly ever returning home except to shower, eat and rest. Barely exchanging words with his own wife and daughter. He had never noticed Isabella's actions until he walked into a house filled with his wife's screams – her horror pointed towards the young girl sitting on the floor in the middle of the room.

"What's going on?" he asked in his gruff voice.

His wife pointed at Isabella once more. "Get her out of my sight," she hissed.

The aging man frowned, looking from his wife to his daughter.

"What do you mean?"

"She is possessed…possessed with an evil spirit that child is!"

Pivoting on the spot the man turned his sole focus on the toddler again. He examined her curly brown hair which barely fell to her shoulders, her small body showing the innocence of her age and last but not least her eyes.

But what he saw made him take a step back as well, in those eyes he saw malevolence. He saw sin, or how his wife put it, a possessed body – crazed look was in the young girls eyes.

But all the same they were wide and brown, trusting even. Isabella didn't realise what the people around her were thinking, she didn't think she was doing anything wrong. She had never been told other so.

"Come here." Isabella's Father beckoned for his wife to edge round the child to his side. He positioned himself slightly in front of her, almost like he was trying to protect this Mother from her own daughter, but the Mother wasn't protesting.

"Call Doctor Roberts, he will know what to do."

His wife nodded before disappearing, Isabella's Father unhooked the gun he kept attached to the belt and clicked off the safety guard.

Ready to shoot Isabella if she so much as moved.

"He's on his way," Isabella's Mother announced as she edged back in. "What is to be done with her?"

Isabella's Father contemplated this; he could not have a crazed person living under the same roof as him, sharing his property, his food, his _air._

Isabella only smiled at the two towering figures again before slowly humming, softly at first but then gradually increasing the volume as her chest vibrated.

Isabella's parents froze in horror as the chilling tune washed over them. It wasn't right, no three year old would know how to do these things – not the way Isabella was displaying them.

As the melody came to a close she giggled excitedly and clapped her small hands, glad that she performed to the two people so perfectly that they looked like they were in awe.

But that was far from the truth, they were horror struck.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Isabella's Mother gagged, placing a delicate hand over her mouth.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" a voice called out from the hallway.

The two adults span round and opened the door. "She's in here," was all Isabella's Father could say.

Doctor Robert walked into the room cautiously, expecting something to pounce on him from the looks on the Swans faces.

But what he saw was a child, sitting calmly on the floor, smiling up at him friendly.

He chortled at the two parents expressions, what had they been so afraid of? There was nothing wrong with this child.

"Hello dear Isabella, how are we today?" he spoke softly as he crouched down in front of the small girl.

"I wouldn't go so close to her if I were you –" Isabella's Mother started to explain but before she could finish Doctor Roberts gave a sharp yelp while stumbling backwards from his crouch.

He had reached out to pat Isabella's head when the child had revealed her teeth to him, and in the flick of a wrist latched her teeth onto his hand, putting pressure down on the pointed pearls – drawing blood.

"She bit me!" Doctor Roberts exclaimed angrily. "Have you raised a feral child?" he turned to the parents.

They both blanched. "What do we do Doctor? We cannot keep her now that we know…that we know…"

"Put her in an asylum, the maniac." Doctor Roberts hissed as he sucked at the small puncture wounds. "You've got an animal on your hands there," he snapped before turning and walking right out of the house without a backwards glance.

"Maybe we could get a priest to come and exorcise her?" Isabella's Mother whispered after a moments silence.

"Nothing can help this creature now," her Father replied while casting a disdainful look at the abomination. "I suggest we follow Doctor Roberts orders and throw her in an asylum."

"But the only one around has been abandoned years ago! Who would care for her!" Isabella's Mother queried, the last of her motherly affecting going out the window as she looked back at the child. "Never matter put her in the asylum. Away from the towns eyes. Yes," she nodded. "That's for the best."

Both parents looked at the happy gurgling child once more before leaving the room to start making the preparations.

The air grew cold as Isabella's parents made the last of the arrangements, and then, within one heartbeat, the awful screaming started.

Almost like Isabella knew what her parents were doing to her.

* * *

I hope this helps people to understand what happened to Isabella before hand, and plus, if you are confused as to why a three year old is acting like this - it mentions it briefly beforehand but will be explained in more detail in future chapters.

That is, if you stick around long enough to find out what happens!

Thanks you for the previous reviews, I apologise that I couldnt reply to all of them as I have had a lot of exams recently.

I also hope that the description in this chapter was enough to satisfy everyone, as it isnt going deep, but setting the scene.


	3. Whistle

_Bedlam _

_Chapter two_

_...To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know..._

_This is how I dissapear - My Chemical Romance._

* * *

_8th October 1915 -_

The thudding rhythm of her feet against the ground made a dull thump each time she stepped.

The sky was overcast as the figure emerged at the side of the building, throwing herself out of the third level hole in the wall and landing lithely on the balls of her feet.

Isabella crouched down, close to the ground, listening to natural sounds all around the forest.

The asylum was surrounded by acres and acres of tall green trees that towered over the small figure. It was totally enclosed from the outside road, the trees seeming to have grown out of nowhere for Isabella.

Because she remembered.

Remembered being locked away in that place.

An image of her small petrified face came into mind as she crouched, her body being dragged by her parents grips, pulling her towards the grey decaying building in which she would live and die.

Isabella's parents hadn't cared what happened to their daughter in the end, it was shameful to be seen with a child other than ordinary in the town that they lived in, so shutting away that certain shame was the only way to deal with it.

Imagine that, a three year old being locked away at such a tender age without a second thought.

Isabella listened to the wind; it was moving in a north easterly direction, she could taste it on her tongue.

What language did Isabella speak? Her own – the young girl had never been taught English when she was a toddler – yet Isabella's thoughts were perceptible for no one but herself.

She stayed in the crouch for a long two minutes, getting used to the way her body didn't waver from the impact of the fall and stayed in perfect composition as she crouched down in a position that would have turned a human's limbs numb.

Yes, Isabella knew she wasn't human anymore. That much was fathomable to her.

She hadn't even seen the outside sky since she was three years old, too young to remember much anyway.

It left her in trepidation.

She could tell that the green things surrounding her were trees. And that the thing overhead was called the sky, and also that somewhere in that sky there should be a yellow ball called the sun - but she couldn't find it.

Probably because it was so grey, she decided.

Out of nowhere, a small robin flittered from branch to branch towards Isabella, almost like in greeting.

It stopped short out the edge of the forest, balancing on a fragile branch, tweeting at the girl who watched the creature with curiosity. It's chest puffed out as it shrilled the notes it repeated all it's life.

Isabella rose out of her crouch slowly, trying not to frighten the creature away.

What was it? She thought. Is it dangerous?

Moving towards it in a sort of bow, she raised an arm as if reaching for it.

The bird hovered on the branch for a moment more before pushing itself off and floating down towards Isabella. It landed at the base of the tree and Isabella knelt down in front of it.

Her eyes widened as she watched it hop around in a circle, pecking at the ground every so often.

Isabella opened her mouth to make some sort of noise, but nothing came out. She had not spoken a word since she was three years old, not regarding her shrieks and snarls from earlier.

The bird paused, looked at the young girl, and then whistled it's tune again.

Isabella listened, and then, pursing her lips and rolling her tongue, she blew out air like she had seen the thing in front of her do and let out a low whistle.

The robin repeated it's tune, like it was prompting Isabella.

On the third try Isabella had perfected the tune to the single note.

It was short and sweet, the notes extremely high at some points.

But Isabella was thrilled; it was like the first time she had accomplished something in a long while.

But with one last chirp, the robin launched off the ground and into the forest, disappearing from sight after a few beats.

Isabella watched it leave, a little saddened that it had left her so early, but nothing stayed the same, she knew that much.

The wind picked up, blowing her curly brown locks all around her pale face. Isabella stood up from her position and tasted the air again.

Something else was coming towards her, but it was larger than the robin.

Faster too…

A large form emerged from the other side of the clearing that encircled the asylum.

Isabella tried to remember where she had seen something like that…

Cat…cat…big cat…lion?

Isabella made the whistling sound again, testing it out in the air.

The lion span round, searching for the source of the noise before it's eyes landed on Isabella's figure.

It roared in fury at the distraction, and launched itself in her direction, sprinting towards her at what looked like a snails pace to Isabella.

She didn't move, but just stood in the same spot with a platonic expression on her face. Unconcerned about the one hundred and twenty pound lion racing towards her.

The lion roared once again before flinging itself at the girl only to crash into what seemed like a wall.

Not expecting the impact, Isabella's natural instincts kicked in as the stumbled backwards.

Spinning round, she hissed and spat at the lion, matching it's ferocity on many different levels.

The lion recovered itself and crouched, readying to pounce at the figure again.

It jumped, but mid-way through the air it felt a force crash into its stomach, sending both itself and the object flying backwards.

Isabella latched onto the lions throat and started sucking, having no control over her actions or thoughts at this moment.

The only thing clear from the jumbled mess was the thought of _blood…_

The lion stopped struggling in her grip and grew limp, the blood turning cold as the lion itself died.

Isabella sucked it dry, disappointed that the blood had turned cold so quickly.

The blood was streaked across her face and neck, also covering her clothes.

To any passers by she would have looked like a monster.

_She was _a monster.

She let out a victory cry into the air, throwing up her arms in celebration.

She didn't know what she had just done, but she felt something foreign inside herself that made her want to smile.

Isabella was only a seventeen year old girl, in a tattered ripped dress that once would have been considered white, but was now caked with dirt and dried blood.

All the girl could remember that every so often, after waking from a sleep, some form of food and water would be waiting for her. She never knew the source of it, but it kept her alive.

The once muddy brown coloured eyes had now turned into a violent red colour, the perfect presentation of what now ran through her veins.

Her limbs were more defined, instead of being skin and bones she felt strength and power in her muscles.

_Like she could control the world with one sweep._

Jumping over the lion's carcass, Isabella ran into the lining of the forest, whistling with elation at her new found strength and speed.

She was free.

* * *

_Kind of a boring chapter, I'm sorry, but Isabella has been locked away for most of her life so I was just trying to show how she saw things for the first time again. There may be a few more chapters like this, but I hope to introduce some of your other favorite characters soon._

_Oh, and one more thing, does everybody like the way I write in **third person or would you like it in first**?_

_Please tell me! I want to know what people prefer, because I can do either or._

_Thanks for your time and for also reading all this crap!_


	4. John

_Bedlam _

_Chapter three_

_...To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A séance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know..._

_This is how I dissapear - My Chemical Romance._

* * *

The villagers started to become restless, pitch forks and weapons were held in gripped hands.

They had heard the creatures fierce snarls all the way from there, it was pretty hard not to notice the horrific roars it was giving off.

Parents had listened to their children recite tales of ghouls and ghosts haunting the abandoned asylum, but most folk had brushed it off, calling them rumours and pranks.

That was, until they heard the tortured screams for themselves.

The village was a little way away from the asylum, a mile or two, but close enough to be impacted by this beast.

Who knows what the monster would do when it escaped? They had to act, and fast.

Just as the villagers had come together in the village hall to discuss how to tackle the situation in the asylum one early morning, they had heard the crash as the asylum walls gave way on the second floor.

They knew that the monster was escaping from her cage.

So rounding up the strongest young lads of the village,and all the able hands, they gathered all the weapons they could.

John ran ahead of the group, frantically moving in and out of the trees towards the building he had visited many times before since he was little.

He had watched the girl all her life, the only person who kept her alive in the first place.

John cried out as he reached the building – seeing that the wall had indeed given way, part of it crumbling and falling to the ground in heaps.

He sprinted around the far side of the building, seeing that the back entrance had been ripped apart by something. He moved through it, sprinting up the dark stair case to the second floor.

The door was still there, as hard as iron could be, still intact.

John whipped out the key he had found al those years ago, and wrenched open the heavy door only for despair to fill him up again.

Isabella wasn't in the room, she must have jumped out the hole in the wall.

John quickly ran over to edge, leaning over towards the ground.

No she wasn't there, surely a jump from this high up would have broken a lady's ankle?

But there was no sign of the girl.

John turned back, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

He himself was only twenty three, not yet old enough to know what to do in any situation like this.

He had taken care of the "crazed girl" since she had first arrived, ever since he had heard her sobbing when he was only eight years old himself.

He had been picking his way through the forest, exploring, when he heard the awful wails emitting from this very room.

John had been coming back ever since, he had been careful not to reveal himself to Isabella, scared that she might reject him…he felt silly after thinking that.

It's not like she had a choice to reject him, he kept her alive, she probably didn't even know what another boy just above her age looked like.

He felt so lost at that moment, where could Isabella be?

Isabella…his Isabella.

He had heard the village's gossipers talking about her when she first was placed in the asylum, hearing her name only by eavesdropping.

The sound of foot steps reached John's ears. The mob was approaching, he had to get down there before he was caught up here. Who knows what they would do if they found out he hand been helping "the crazy girl."

Retracing his steps, John found himself edging around behind the mob, and then joining their ranks like he had just run up from behind to join them.

"The creature isn't here, that's obvious, so I say we hunt it down!" the village butcher shouted out to the mob – looked like he was leading the group, John thought bitterly.

Of course he recognised all the men around him, trying to hurt Isabella, but he had never mentioned his care for her to anyone, and he wasn't going to start anytime soon.

"Dear lord! Is that – is that…a lion?" someone called out.

The whole group swivelled round to look at the carcass left on the floor.

Somebody started retching into a bush.

"The creature has fed off the lion!" someone stated. "She's gone deranged!"

They referred to Isabella as a creature, not as a human, but as a creature on the same level as pigs in muck – John was disgusted by his companions.

The village hunter squatted down by a tree.

"It's left tracks," he stated after a moment of examination. The hunter pointed towards the ground. "Footprints."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get going after her!"

There were murmurs of agreement from all around John, everyone but himself.

And yet, he felt himself moving forwards with the mob as they entered the forest again. He felt like he was in a trance. Why was he even doing this? For closure?

"Johnny lad!" a familiar voice said from behind him, as well as clapping a hand to John's shoulder.

John turned around to see a close friend of his beaming back, but his face hardened all the same.

"Damien." John nodded whilst looking at the brown curly haired male, whose face had a childish quality in it.

"Aw, c'mon Johnny boy! We're going on a bear hunt –" Damien burst into laughter at his own joke as John walked by him, looking at his friend coldly.

"This is no bear hunt Damien, this is man slaughter."

"Good one," Damien brushed his comment off as a sarky joke, not knowing John meant every word he said. "Can't let loonies out? Can we now?" Damien whistled.

But then a sound stopped the mob in it's track.

Someone had whistled back.

Damien looked confused, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

He whistled again.

A sweet noted whistle returned his call again.

It was no bird, but it sounded like a persons voice, but again, it seemed such a trilling whistle it couldn't possibly be a human's.

"It's coming from that direction," the hunter pointed North – East to where the mob was standing.

"Spread out!" the butcher ordered, and strangely enough, none of the mob moved an inch.

The whistle had captivated them all, entranced them. They all knew it was no song bird…but what was it?

The butcher grabbed the carving knife out from his belt and moved towards the direction of the noise anyway, not caring that his companions were frozen.

But soon, more men snapped out of it and followed the plump figure.

John and Damien moved forwards as well, John only moving forwards out of curiosity.

Was it Isabella who had made that noise?

Oh God – he hoped not. If she had, she was leading them right to her.

The group stopped at the trunk of the largest oak in the whole village. All the men craned their necks and looked high into the branches, shielding their eyes to get a better view.

"Whistle again Damien," the hunter ordered.

Damien repeated the breathy whistle that sounded tainted compared to the others.

The whistle was returned yet again, it was definitely coming from the tree.

But whoever or whatever was making the noise could not be seen.

And suddenly – the whistle was cut off half way through.

Everybody's ears strained against the silence as they listened for movement in the tree.

And that's when the most beautiful, extraordinary girl dropped down from one of its branches, her tattered dress flaring slightly as she landed on the forest floor.

"Isabella," John breathed.

* * *

_Aha! Weren't expecting that, were you?_

_Longest chapter so far, I think._

_Thank you so much for your reviews, they really mean a lot to me._

_Next chapter could possibly be Isabella's view on the mobs actions - kind of thing._

_But I'll make sure that it is good enough to read before posting it, thanks for your time!_


	5. Damien

Bedlam

_Chapter four_

_...I'm in no hurry, you go run  
And tell your friends I'm losing touch  
Fill their heads with rumours of impending doom  
It must be true_

_Console me in my darkest hour  
And tell me that you'll always hear my cries  
I wonder what you got conspired  
I'm sure it was the consolation prize..._

_Losing touch - The Killers (my favorite band!)_

* * *

And that's when the most beautiful, extraordinary girl dropped down from one of its branches, her tattered dress flaring slightly as she landed on the forest floor.

"Isabella," John breathed.

There was a stunned silence from the group of men.

Isabella in front of the cluster of humans, studying them, drinking in their appearances.

John couldn't fathom what she would be thinking at this moment, or feeling.

Something had obviously happened to this girl while John had been on his hunting trip.

Her body seemed more…rigid somehow.

John's eyes travelled from her bare feet up to her face, but what he saw made him stagger backwards a step.

Her blood red eyes stared back at the group as the two sides faced each other.

Isabella suddenly started whistling again, the same tune the group had heard when confusing it for a song bird maybe.

"What – what kind of monster are you?" the butcher whispered.

Out the corner of his eye, John saw the hunter grip his hammer tighter, turning his knuckles white.

Before John could even react the hunter had sprung forwards, bringing the hammer above his head – swinging it towards Isabella.

John let out a small squeak of surprise and he, too, jumped forwards. He wasn't sure if he was trying to block the hunter's reach to Isabella or take the impact himself, but he suddenly felt himself air-bourn

He landed on his back with a thump, the air knocked out of his lungs leaving him wheezing.

"You'll better regret messing with me, _boy_," the hunter sneered as he stood above John.

The hunter raised his hammer once again, and as John raised his arms to try and deflect the blow, he heard a small yelp and the breeze of air passing by.

Whipping his hands away from his face, he saw the hunter pinned up against by none other than Isabella herself.

Isabella had her hand around the hunter's throat, her grip tightening as he floundered even more in her grasp.

John sprang to his feet as the hunter's face started turning a slight purple colour, and he sprinted over towards the tree.

During the commotion it also occurred to John that it should be impossible for a woman of Isabella's stance to be pinning a man of the hunter's proportion up against the tree…impossible.

"Isabella! Isabella let him go!" John screamed as he tried to tug her hand away from the mans throat.

Isabella's head whipped round to face John, he saw the rage in her eyes before he heard the low growl emitting from her throat.

"Please Isabella! You're choking him!"

Isabella didn't let the man go straight away, John saw her brow furrow in confusion before she let the hunter go and stepped back.

She didn't understand what he was saying, John realised with a jerk, he was stupid to think otherwise.

But she had followed his pleas, maybe it was something in John's face that had made her let go. John would never be sure.

The rest of the mob had been frozen to the spot still, watching the exchange between Isabella, John and the hunter.

They still couldn't believe their eyes.

As Isabella let go of the hunter's throat, he fell to the floor choking and retching while leaning against the trunk of the tree.

By looking at her features John could tell that Isabella was starting to get scared.

She was probably terrified already.

The hunter stopped choking for a minute to gasp out something to the rest of the mob.

"Kill her, kill the bitch."

The mob sprung to life at that moment, the men started surrounding John and Isabella.

John let out a cry and started shoving at Isabella's shoulder.

"RUN!" he shouted. "RUN ISABELLA!"

She took one last fleeting glance at John, her red eyes holding so many emotions, before whistling one short sweet note.

She was gone in a blur, before even John could comprehend how fast she moved.

He could faintly see a figure darting away in between trees, but she was already too far away to reach.

John, suddenly realizing he was going to get killed if he stood there, sprinted off in the opposite direction before the mob could notice – who were still looking in the direction Isabella had left in.

Ha! John thought. They'll have no chance of catching her now, even _he_ knew that and he wasn't what you would call the brightest spark of the village.

John had been running for half an hour before his thighs started burning from the strain and he had to rest against a fallen log.

He lent his head back against the bark, taking deep breaths and trying to keep his hair from continually falling into his eyes as he rested.

John's heart rate was still sky rocketing, mainly from the adrenaline, but also from seeing Isabella.

Something had happened to her, she wasn't the girl he had looked after like a sister all those years.

John's whole being had screamed at him to run the opposite way from Isabella, to run as far away as he could and hide in a whole until she had left the states at least.

But she was his sister, if anything but blood.

Isabella probably didn't even know who John was when he had helped her; he had never revealed himself to her. Only sneaking into her bedroom at night or when she was asleep to leave the food and water and occasional piece of clothing that he could forage.

He had heard Isabella's Father had died when Isabella herself was only seven while her Mother had moved away to a different town when she was nine.

John felt a pang of remorse for Isabella, a girl whose parents hadn't wanted anything to do with their own blood because she was a little different.

John suddenly heard footsteps, his whole body tensed and he quickly darted into a bush to conceal himself.

He wanted to let out a small groan when he saw that he had left his water skin next to the log.

"John? Where are 'ya mate? John? Johnny boy?"

It was Damien's voice.

John wanted to crawl out and answer Damien's calls, but could he be sure that it wasn't a trap?

Like Damien had just read John's mind he called out, "Oh c'mon John! You don't think I would really trick a friend like that would you? Look – I know you're here, I've got your flask in my hand."

With a sigh, John knew it was useless to hide.

He stepped out from the bush and approached Damien from behind, clearing his throat to get his attention...

Damien whirled round and suddenly beamed, "That's the most fun I've had since I was six years old!"

John cracked a strained smile but otherwise looked at the floor and kicked at a rock.

"You're not going to turn me in then?"

"Why would I do that?" Damien looked generally surprised. "You're my friend, Damien never betrays a friend," he finished in a deep voice.

John actually chuckled at this. "Thanks, I don't think I'm going to be allowed back into the village after this though."

Damien shrugged, "We can go tracking then, just me and you."

"Tracking what?"

"_Isabella _of course," Damien grinned. "You can't seriously tell me she is human after I saw her fun faster than the fastest horse in America, can you?"

"I can't." John rubbed a hand wearily over the stubble on his chin. "But I have no clue in hell what she is if she isn't human."

"It'll be an adventure," Damien bribed. "C'mon. You can't exactly go back to the village, you said so yourself. And the village is no fun for me anymore, and this is obviously going to be a lot of fun, so why not? We have nothing to lose."

"Alright," John nodded. "We'll do it. But I'm sure we're never going to be able to find Isabella again."

"You're probably right, but it's the journey that matters." Damien laughed heartily.

"You're on then."

"Meet me at the edge of the village at midnight then, I'll bring supplies for you as well." Damien said.

"Sure."

"You'll be ok until then?"

"Yeah, I'll just camp out here until later."

"I'll be back later than, _friend_," Damien smiled.

As Damien left John suddenly felt helpless, he knew they would never be able to find Isabella again. He almost hoped that they wouldn't anyway, if they could find her – two inexperienced lads doing it for a bit of fun – then obviously others would be able to find her.

And John was sure that would cause trouble. Whatever Isabella was, she wasn't human.

And he hoped to God that nobody else would ever realise that.

* * *

_Okay, I know this is going a little off the track with the whole Isabella 'vampire' thing. _

_But I'm not sure if I want to keep **John and Damien** as part of the story for the future chapters of Bedlam, tell me what you think._

_Thankyou so much for the previous reviews, they always make me smile - or laugh._

_Next chapter will be Isabella's point of view, of either the encounter with the mob or from where this chapter left off - I havent decided yet._

_So yeah, tell me what you think about keeping **John and Damien** as this is really important._

_OH! and John is also more of a brother figure to Isabella - normal pairings in this story._


	6. Creatures

(Please note that all notices are always posted at the bottom of the page)

Bedlam

_Chapter five_

_...I'm in no hurry, you go run  
And tell your friends I'm losing touch  
Fill their heads with rumours of impending doom  
It must be true_

_Console me in my darkest hour  
And tell me that you'll always hear my cries  
I wonder what you got conspired  
I'm sure it was the consolation prize..._

_Losing touch - The Killers (my favorite band!)_

* * *

Her breaths came in short gasps as she weaved in and out of the large trees.

Isabella fled from the group of creatures, feeling a foreign pressure in her chest.

She had been scared.

The look on the one creatures face, the one with the light brown hair, he looked so desperate.

Some instinct had told Isabella that she shouldn't hurt those people, but when the one creature threatened the other with the light brown hair she had felt anger.

Isabella knew what anger was, she had experienced it her whole life as a continuous emotion inside herself.

She was acquainted with the feeling, but the switch from anger to fear had been so quick it had felt like whip-lash to Isabella.

Her feet made a thudding rhythm against the earth's soil, each step propelling her a few more yards forwards than any normal step would have.

The wind whistled through Isabella's hair, making it flair away from her shoulders, and then tangle back around – whipping her cheeks as her head snapped from left to right and then back again.

The smell those creatures possessed had enticed Isabella, she knew that it was an aroma any other creature would have gone crazy over – but she had she felt faintly familiar with the one creatures scent.

Isabella could hardly remember anything of her previous existence; she couldn't think of it as a life, she had been shut in that very room for more than fourteen years.

The air grew colder as Isabella ran forwards, putting as much distance as she could between her and the group.

One tree suddenly loomed in front of her, but instead of swerving to avoid it Isabella sped up. When close enough she raised a foot and kicked herself backwards from the trunk, pushing herself backwards – away from it, so that she was propelled backwards a few meters.

The tree splintered and then suddenly fell, causing Isabella to jump out of it's way to avoid it.

She stopped and looked at the tree, sensing that she had done it to the tree but not understanding how.

Isabella's ears pricked, a new sound swarming around her senses.

She turned, hesitating slightly, before spinning round and approaching the sound.

She must have taken a dozen steps before pushing herself against a tree and crawling up it like she had done before approaching the group of other creatures.

Just below the tree was two of the creatures from earlier, one of them being the one with light brown hair.

They were conversing, Isabella realised, but the noises they were making were incoherent for her.

She listened intently to the creatures, she realised they kept repeating the same two sounds…ja..ja - ow…ja – ow – na…Jaown (John)

and…

Da…da – mee…da – mee – an… Dameean (Damien)

She tried them out on her tongue…after saying them a couple of times she felt her cheeks life up involuntarily – she wasn't sure what expression she was making, it felt weird though, the muscles strained against it.

She watched the two creatures until the two of them started moving away.

Isabella, bounced on the branch for a bit, trying out the two words for a bit, rolling them around her mouth.

Flicking her head as if getting rid of an irritating fly, she jumped down from the branch and listened for any foreign sounds.

Content that she was safe, Isabella started running again, she wasn't sure where she was heading but she couldn't stand still.

She ran for what seemed a few moments before a range of scents assauted her nose.

Isabella literally staggered backwards from the smells – they were all so inviting, enticing her to approach them…but something told Isabella to stop for a moment.

She crouched lowly and started crawling towards the scents, cautious not to let herself go – she might never regain herself if she let herself go now.

Isabella hid herself behind a shrubbery and peered through the cracks in the leaves, there were massive creatures standing all bolt upright, all the same looking.

Creatures, like she had seen before, were opening parts of these massive creatures and kept on moving in and out of them. Except these creatures had longer hair and skinnier faces.

Isabella watched, amazed at what she was seeing.

The massive creatures didn't move at all, smoke was coming out of some of their spouts.

Isabella shifted herself closer, moving slightly north – east in the process.

She could see a huge circle in the middle of the houses, and a camp fire in the centre of it.

Some of the creatures from in front of it were clustered around the camp fire, making the strange noises in loud booming sounds.

There was a cough from somewhere beside her. Isabella stiffened and darted backwards, into the shadows, only to see the light haired boy again.

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips, she moved silently towards him and tried making the sounds that the creature had made earlier.

"Dameean… Jaown?"

The creature span round to face her, it's face turning very pale.

It made a sound…E..eesa…essabella…

"Dameean?" Isabella repeated, frowning when the creature stayed dumb struck for a few moments.

The creature shook it's head and said the other sound.

"Jaown," it said.

Isabella frowned and moved forwards, but not rising from her crouch, her sense still on alert with the foreign emotion – fear.

"Jaown…" she turned her gaze towards the creature and motioned towards it. "Jaown."

The creature nodded and suddenly its cheeks lifted, looking like what Isabella had been doing earlier.

"Eesabella," it said in a low tone.

Suddenly, a sound made Isabella's head snap up like a rabbits.

Soft thumps against the Earth…Jaown kept on making shushing noises and motioning downwards but Isabella started quaking.

Then suddenly, something jumped out from a bush.

"Dameean!" Jaown said in a louder noise.

But it was too late, Isabella made a shrieking noise and jumped out from her hiding place behind the bush.

She ran blindly towards the camp fire – she vaguely heard the cries of terror all around her and then something flew into her back, making her stagger forwards a step before regaining her balance.

She looked around, letting out a small sound out of her throat when she saw more of the larger creatures she had seen from earlier were surrounding her slowly.

Everything felt as though it stopped at that moment, all sounds were quietened, all motions frozen.

Isabella straightened up and squared her shoulders, all she heard the fire hissing behind her.

Then a small creature suddenly let out a sound – one that was happy…a giggle?

A red ball bounced towards Isabella's foot, she swooped down and picked it up, rolling it around in the palm of her hand.

A small creature, who wasn't even as tall as her knees, staggered towards her, stumbling every so often.

It was one of the other creatures – the ones who had longer hair.

Isabella realised that there must be two genders in the creatures.

The small child wrapped its arms around one of Isabella's legs.

Isabella crouched down and held out the red ball towards the small creature, the small creature giggled in delight before accepting it.

Then a voice penetrated the silence, a higher pitched sound.

Another creature with long hair – which was slightly taller than Isabella, rushed forwards and snatched away the child, glaring at Isabella while doing so.

The creatures all started bellowing and rushing towards Isabella.

Panicking, Isabella ran forwards, throwing the creatures who were in her way to the side.

More and more creatures grabbed at her – but she was too strong for them.

None of the creatures were able to catch up with her as she broke out from the mesh and fled from the camp fire area.

When on the boarders, Isabella turned around and let out her own bellowing roar before turning and fleeing into the night.

The creatures had been so hostile towards Isabella, she didn't understand what she had done.

So she did the only thing she knew how to do – she ran.

Long into the night, through the next day break – she repeated this many times.

Never stopping, until one day break she collapsed mid-sprint.

Isabella laid face down towards the dirt, breathing slowly as her chest felt as though it was collapsing…it released no comfort to her.

Her throat felt as though it had hot coals shoved down it, Isabella wriggled to try and get rid of the sensation.

She whimpered when it grew worse, and settled to laying still on the ground.

A hand was suddenly on her wrist, she didn't turn her head to see who was doing it, but she heard a faint thumping – this person had blood running through their veins.

The crature who had held her wrist started making noises like the others had, this caused Isabella to whimper again and curl up into a ball.

Then the hand was on her hair, pulling it down with their fingers and then repeating the action.

Isabella looked up and she saw one of the creatures with longer hair looking back at her, except this ones hair was a grey colour and it's skin was more softer.

The creature had kind eyes and it's cheeks were lifted up like Jaown had done.

This creature would not hurt Isabella, she knew that much for sure

* * *

_You can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to describe how she heard John and Damien's conversation...I hoped you understood because it was bloody hard to explain!_

_If it makes it easier - she was hearing them as the letters are pronounced - kind of thing, so please keep that in mind._

_Sorry for any typos you find!_

_And if you have any questions, please dont be afraid to voice them, if I had the question frequently I may even start a Q & A if it becomes popular enough._

_Thanks to all my reviewers, you always make me smile even if you dont make sense -cough- not naming anyone._


	7. Newcomers

Bedlam

_Chapter six_

_...Hopeless time to roam  
The distance to your home  
Fades away to nowhere  
How much are you worth  
You can't come down to earth  
You're swelling up, you're unstoppable_

_'cause you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere..._

- _New born by Muse_

"Clarissa?" Bella called out softly.

"Yes dear?" the elderly called out from her position in the kitchen.

"Clarissa?" Bella repeated.

Clarissa put down her wooden spoon next to the pot she had been stirring and wandered into the back garden to search for Bella. She found her sitting cross legged in the centre of it, with a thoughtful look on her face.

The first few words that Clarissa had taught Bella were basically her own name and the different items around the house.

She hadn't been able to do much more than that, Clarissa had given Bella a basic understanding of the things around here, but even she knew it wasn't enough.

After finding that Bella couldn't pronounce her full name _Isabella_ properly, they had decided to shorten it down to the two-syllable pronunciation of it.

What Clarissa saw made her eyes water, the young girl was sitting down and on her palm of her hand sat a butterfly.

"Clarissa?" Bella repeated, looking from the butterfly to her and then back again. "Clarissa?"

The elderly woman had never taught Bella much about nature, so it didn't surprise her that Bella didn't know what the butterfly was.

Clarissa hobbled over towards the girl and squatted down.

She used the same technique she used for teaching the other words to Bella.

"Butter…fly…" she said slowly, pronouncing each section clearly.

Bella frowned and looked at the butterfly. "Bud…budder…budder fly…"

She sighed in frustration as Clarissa shook her head slowly.

"Butterfly," Clarissa repeated, her long grey braid fell from her shoulder as she leant forwards – her round grey eyes looked at Bella reproachfully. Bella had been known to blow up when frustrated.

"Butterfly," Bella repeated and then beamed at the small creature in her hand.

"Well done Bella, well done," the old woman sighed before turning and walking back into the house.

It had all started when Clarissa found Bella starving out in the forests.

She had seen the girl collapsed so obviously approached her to lend a hand.

But the eyes had been a shock.

The blood red eyes, Clarissa still shuddered from the image burned into her mind. She knew it wasn't Bella's fault that she had been turned into this mysterious creature against her will…but it was still oh so unnatural.

She had pulled Bella up – brushed her off, tugged her back to her own home, given her a bath and some clothes.

When Bella had come down the stairs, walking on egg shells, Clarissa had offered her some food.

Bella didn't understand what Clarissa had asked her, so the elderly woman had retrieved some bread and mimed eating it.

Bella had been hesitant before taking a bite, only to regurgitate moments later.

Clarissa had felt hopeless, the girl was obviously starving – but her body was rejecting the food.

That was, until Bella had shot off into the forest, returning with blood splattered on her clothes.

That's when Clarissa guessed what Bella was; it was fairly obvious for someone who had enough wit like she had.

From then on, Clarissa had urged Bella to hunt animals every so often – she knew Bella never went near any other humans except herself, and for some reason she felt special.

Bella had grown to be Clarissa's daughter.

But as the day in age progressed, Bella stayed a youth while Clarissa grew older and older.

Just the other day, the doctors had told Clarissa she only had a few months to live – if her liver didn't fail her first.

Clarissa worried what was going to happen to Bella, she wasn't ready for the world yet…it would eat her alive.

That's why she decided she would have to set Bella free before she died, so she would have some piece of mind that Bella hadn't dithered in the small cottage waiting for her return.

But Clarissa couldn't bring herself to force Bella out; she only had the mental age of an eight year old at most with limited knowledge and vocabulary.

But there was no other way.

Bella had been with Clarissa since 1945, long years they had lived in the same enclosed area.

Clarissa was approaching her eighties, and knew that she didn't have long left.

Yet Bella remained young – and Clarissa didn't know what to do about it.

So that very night Clarissa packed Bella a backpack, filled with necessities that she thought whatever-creature-Bella-was would need.

When night fell, Clarissa approached Bella, who was still sitting outside. But the butterfly had flown away.

Clarissa handed Bella the bag, who looked equally confused.

"You must go, young one. You cannot live her anymore."

Bella looked perplexed for a moment, trying to but the definitions with words before she finally understood.

Her expression was heartbreaking as she asked, "Why Mother?"

Clarissa felt like crying but knew this emotion would just worry Bella and if anything – make her stay for longer. So she decided to use the polar opposite of crying, madness.

"JUST GO!" she roared while making motions towards the surrounding forest. "I DO NOT WANT YOU HERE!"

Bella jumped up and backed away, her expression defeated.

She nodded once before turning and whispering, "Love you."

Clarissa had no idea where she learnt those words – she had never taught them to Bella…

But then the young creature was gone from Clarissa's back garden.

"Go child, find your own kind…" she whispered into the darkness before turning and retreating back into the cottage.

Isabella ran for many more months.

Months turned into years.

Years turned into decades.

Decades into nothing.

Bella felt her heartbreaking at being sent away from her Mother's house. She never knew the full meaning of the word 'Mother' but presumed it was use of affection because Clarissa's eyes always shone when she said it.

Bella lived in forests, camping during the day – out of the sunlight, scared of the affect it had on her from the first time she saw her glittering skin – and hunted at night.

When the forests ended and small villages began, Bella would skip the outskirts until she found a mountain or some kind of other enclosure to be safe.

As the years went by, Bella's forests became less and less.

Wide grey things were built into the Earth and huge metal beasts would go whizzing past it.

These beasts scared Bella.

She had heard Clarissa use the term for her kind of creatures as 'humans' and she was a 'female' while others were 'male'.

And when Bella saw the humans sitting in these metal beasts she would look on in terror and wonder.

The humans dressed differently from when Bella had last seen clothes up close.

She still didn't know what all items or objects were but she learnt over time, by listening into others conversations and also from the knowledge Clarissa provided for her.

But Bella's body never grew tired or soft, like Clarissa's had done, but stayed stiff and cold.

It scared Bella – what if she never changed? What if she stayed the way she was forever?

She desperately wanted to have contact with the humans but something told her that she shouldn't – a natural instinct.

She had come across scents that smelled faintly like her own before – but she was even wary of those.

Bella's encounters with others had always left her with jumbled brains and terrified emotions.

She had danced around the outskirts of the ever-growing villages and found herself running out of land.

This fact scared her above most all – what if the humans forced her out?

Oh yes, she saw them cutting down the trees.

They were destroying everything she had become acquainted with…it drove her mad as she saw animals screech in terror as their habitats were destroyed.

Oh and the humans – they drew her in, she felt a stinging substance pool in her mouth whenever she even thought of them.

Yet she didn't go near them, even when they were right beneath her when she was perched in a tree.

As mentioned before, she was extremely wary of all creatures.

Bella bounced on her current branch – watching as the bark strained against her weight as it drew downwards only to bounce back up as she pushed her weight upwards.

She shifted the backpack on her shoulders, the material of it beaten and dulled from exploitation to the elements.

And then a buck was only a few feet away from her.

Bella braced herself to spring from the branch, she waited until the creature wandered closer to her and then she sprang.

She sailed down on top of the buck and had her teeth poised above the main artery in its neck when she felt something collide into her left side.

The thing threw them both off the buck and onto the forest floor.

Bella snarled at the thing on top of her and as the thing moved its hand towards her face she snapped at it, sinking her teeth into the side of its wrist.

The thing gave a high pitched yelp before jumping off of her, and then it whimpered before calling out a foreign word.

"Jasper!" it called out frantically.

Another one of Bella's kind raced into the area, the male immediately moved towards the one Bella had bitten before turning back towards her with rage in his eyes.

Bella sprang into a defensive crouch and bared her teeth at him, hissing with acid dripping off of it.

The male crouched as well and started to move towards Bella slowly.

Bella drew back minutely, but that enough to tip the male off and it pounced at her.

The rolled around on the dirt, both pairs of fangs snapping and biting at each others exposed skin.

Bella felt small stings as the male bit her in different places, but she delivered as many fatal blows as he dished out to her.

And then Bella retracted her foot, placing it on the male's chest before pushing him off with all her strength.

He sailed backwards before hitting into a tree, and the other female rushed to his aid.

Bella stood up and nursed her injured right leg, the one where most bites had been issued.

She heard the male cussing at her as she looked back towards the pair.

The pair had both stood back up now, the male and female standing close together for protection and looking towards Bella.

She snarled in their direction before looking back at her wounds.

There were small silver crescent shaped marks on her skin, the venom still burning slightly at the surface.

Bella bowed down and ran her tongue over the marks, licking away any excess venom from her skin.

"Alice," the male sounded out.

"Jasper," the female replied with other words that Bella couldn't understand.

But she made out one sentence the female said.

"Call Carlisle."

_Okay, __**major time skip**__ in this chapter. I hope nobody minded - it's just I didn't want it to get sluggish and people get disinterested...and I needed to get the show on the road to be honest._

_If you're confused about what just happened, don't worry to ask in the review or pm me about it._

_If I get loads of "What the hells?" I might rewrite part of it, if that's what it takes._

**BUT!** _I won't be updating for a few weeks because in a few days I am going on a skiing trip - which I will most likely die on because I have no balance or co-ordination... so I don't think that will end very well at all._

_Please review! I'm not going to beg but they always make my day!_


	8. Catch

Bedlam

_Chapter Seven_

__

_...Hopeless time to roam  
The distance to your home  
Fades away to nowhere  
How much are you worth  
You can't come down to earth  
You're swelling up, you're unstoppable_

_'cause you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere..._

- _New born by Muse_

* * *

But she made out one sentence the female said.

"_Call Carlisle."_

Bella watched the two creatures curiously as they did the same to her.

Every cell in her body was retracting against these creatures, screaming at her to run away – what danger she was putting herself in.

But she had never encountered a pair like this before – the petite female clung onto the male's arm, both of them holding possessive stances over one and other.

As the venom dissolved into Bella's skin, the tingling dulled with it. The crescent scars glinted in the light as she inspected her arm.

They trailed up from her wrist to her collar bone on each arm, snake bites.

Almost like a pattern, some of the scars overlapping making X shapes on her skin.

The petite one shifted her weight causing Bella's head to snap up, a feral snarl ripped up her throat as the female approached her slightly.

The female held up her hands in a peace gesture, but this did not placate Bella and she skipped a few steps backwards, pushing her back up against a tree.

"Away," she hissed at them – the only word she could remember to use against them. "Away, away."

The female's face morphed into some kind of frown, she then turned and spoke with the male with more foreign words that Bella could not understand.

She looked at their clothes as they spoke. Both of them were immaculate – clean crisp shirts, poker straight trousers for the male and a light skirt for the male, both of them wearing shiny shoes on their feet.

The male had whipped out some contraption after the female had spoken those last words – holding it up to his ear and speaking his alien words into it.

Bella had looked on with wonder – she had no clue what it was but she distinctly heard a small sound replying to the males words.

And so they faced each other off. Bella on one side and the other two opposite.

Bella curled her hands up and felt the strain on her calves as she crouched – in a blur she was darting off to the right, weaving in and out of the trees that blocked her path.

She launched herself back into a tree as she heard foot beats following her trail.

Using her hands like claws, she heaved herself up – digging her hands into the bark, scratching chippings away which fell silently to the forest floor.

The two had been chasing her but stopped and looked around in confusion when she had disappeared.

Bella held her breath and lent in towards the tree – trying to be inconspicuous in case they happened to look upwards.

The wind blew past her face, shifting her scent away from the pair.

And then there were more vibrations in the Earth, more creatures approaching.

Two females and three males entered the area under the tree Bella was perched in.

All the creatures had different styled looks, Bella noticed.

The female started conversing with one who was not the tallest but held up an elevated position in the group – the fact given away as the rest formed around him.

He had fair complexion and hair, but he looked aged.

It wasn't obvious in his skin but in the look of his eyes.

So much knowledge.

"Carlisle," the small one spoke that word again – was that the creatures name?

'Carlisle' nodded and said something to the rest of the group.

Bella flinched when the largest male craned his head up to look into the trees, but he didn't notice her as he scanned above.

And then they were all moving at once, in all different directions.

North

North East

South West

East

_Everywhere_

As their figures disappeared, Bella lowered herself down, pausing on each branch if she thought she heard a sound.

There was nothing at all.

She dropped the last few metres to the ground and crouched low, waiting for a surprise ambush.

Again, there was nothing at all but the sounds of leaves rustling in the wind.

Bella let out a sigh, the creatures had gone – vanished – and hopefully they would stay that way.

She scooped up a handful of dirt and sniffed at it, so many different aromas of the creatures that had been there, all mingled together giving off an unbearably sweet taste on her tongue.

Bella sniffed the air and moved in the direction that one had not disappeared in.

Her backpack bounced against her back as she jumped over a series of rocks, careful not to dislodge any of the larger ones.

A stream ran past the boulders, making a small gushing sound.

Bella could faintly see the outlines of fish as they darted upstream.

She paused by the river and sat down on the soft grass, dipping her hand and scooping out some of the water.

It shimmered and wobbled as she cupped it in her palms.

It was dark now and had been many hours since she had encountered the others.

There had been no sign of them since; no one had followed her, no foot steps.

The moonlight glinted against the water; Bella looked at it closely, angling it behind her so that she could see the outskirts of the forest, like a mirror.

She only had to cross the river and she would be completely safe, she decided when moving closer to it, the other creatures wouldn't follow her that far across.

But as she inspected the water she thought she saw a shadow move across it.

It was quick – a flash – but she was sure that something was there.

Bella stood slowly and pivoted to face the trees, everything looked innocent, natural, but she could sense the other being.

And then a figure was emerging from behind one of the trees, one of the creatures from earlier.

"Away! Away!" Bella screamed as she stumbled backwards, away from the shadow.

The figure moved out from the darkness towards Bella – it was a male.

He was taller than Bella, with lean muscles and red brown hair that was windswept.

He was making sounds as he moved towards her – every step he took forcing Bella to skip two back until she was at the edge of the water and he was a few feet in front of her.

He kept on making the same sounds over and over again but however hard Bella tried to understand what he was saying she couldn't make out the words.

"Away!" she shouted at the male again.

He took a step closer and Bella jumped backwards, forgetting that the river was right behind her.

The water came up to her chest and Bella made a animalistic sound – taken off guard. She lashed backwards in the water, not understanding why it was swelling around her.

The currents weren't affecting her at all but she stumbled a few steps downstream, loosing her footing for a second.

Bella realized that the figure had lowered himself into the water too, reaching out with his arms towards her as he too waded further in.

Panicking, Bella shook her head furiously, trying to tell the male that she didn't want him to come any closer. But he wouldn't stop.

So she did the only thing she could think of, she ducked underneath the water and propelled herself downstream, using the currents to make her travel faster.

But then something was dragging her foot backwards, towards the surface.

Bella screeched against the hands wrapped around them, biting at the males hand as it came towards her torso, the male hissed but didn't loosen his hold.

He dragged her backwards out of the river onto the bank, keeping a firm grip on her as he twisted them both upwards.

He clamped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her side as she struggled against them.

He kept on saying the same thing again and again, she couldn't understand, she just couldn't –

"No! No! No!" she cried out.

But he wouldn't listen, he was running somewhere with her body clamped to his front.

He made his way through the forest, making the same sounds repeatedly.

Frustration welled up in Bella, she couldn't understand him – why was he doing this?

After a while of travelling through the forest a large building appeared and as they moved closer towards it Bella saw that some of the windows were lit up.

She whimpered as he moved them towards the back door.

Bella cringed away from the light and also from the other creatures that were all in the same room – waiting and studying her as the male brought her into the room.

"Away…away…away," she griped as he sat her down on the soft floor.

She curled up into a ball immediately and turned into a living statue.

They were going to hurt her; Bella's instincts were on fire.

But then something was touching her, she jerked away letting out a small whine.

What must these creatures be thinking of her at this moment?

As long as she couldn't see them, then she felt safer. Her face buried into her lap obscuring her view of their angry eyes.

Especially the one from the male she had fought earlier, she felt repelled against him the most.

"No, no. Away, no, away," she kept repeating, the only words she could remember at this moment.

A shrill sound pierced through the silence, startling Bella, all the creature were in motion as they tried to stop the source of the ringing.

Bella noticed that two of the group earlier weren't in the room – was that them contacting 'Carlisle'?

Yes, she had noticed that the one creature was in the room.

She tried it out with her own tongue as she stared at the floor.

"Carlisle…Car – li – sle…"

A motion out of her peripheral vision stopped her.

'Carlisle' had moved towards her, an expression on his face that made Bella feel a small flutter of hope.

"Carlisle," she repeated his eyes flashed again.

She was saying his name…

"Clarissa! Carlisle," she spoke.

Before 'Carlisle' could say anything else the building started to vibrate, the Earth was quaking causing Bella to screech and claw at the thing closest to her – an armchair.

"Stop make it stop!" she finally managed to yell as she covered her ears.

The rumbling was suddenly cut off and the Earth was still – silent.

Where had she ended up?

* * *

**_I'm not sure if I liked this chapter personally - it didnt turn out the way I wanted it to at least. Tell me your views, I won't be offended, I thought it was crap and I wrote it myself!_**

**_It could have been better but their meeting needed to be abrupt and unwillingly on Bella's part._**

**_I was just trying to convey how frightened and confused she was in a way, because I know from experience you don't exactly take in every little detail when you're scared._**

**_And from this update you can tell I survived my skiing holiday - I was alright at it, but I don't think skiing is my kind of thing. And I also have three practical physical examinations this week (two netball and one athletics) so i'm not sure when the next update will be. Ooh and I'm also going to see Wicked on Thursday._**

**_Is anyone else excited about the new Greenday album being released? and they're also going on tour - I may go to one venue, not sure._**

**_I have also uploaded the Beta profile, so if anybody is looking for you, just request - I'm not sure how the specifics work._**

**_Well, I hope you weren't dissapointed with this update - it's going to be better in the next one, I promise!_**

**_Adios!_**


	9. Venom

Bedlam

_Chapter Eight_

_...Hopeless time to roam  
The distance to your home  
Fades away to nowhere  
How much are you worth  
You can't come down to earth  
You're swelling up, you're unstoppable_

_'cause you've seen, seen  
Too much, too young, young  
Soulless is everywhere..._

- _New born by Muse_

* * *

"It's a car, just a car!" Carlisle explained to her in a panicked tone.

He didn't know how to handle this creature, none of them did.

"Carlisle," Edward said in a hushed tone, afraid of startling her again. "I think Emmett's jeep scared her."

"I'm sure you're right," he replied while running a hand through his hair. He turned to Alice, "How does she know my name?"

The petite vampire raised her arms up to the sky. "How should I know?"

"You didn't see any signs of her coming in the first place?" he asked her desperately, clawing at straws.

"Nothing, I just couldn't stop myself from colliding with her while Jasper and I were hunting, and then BOOM!" she made a motion with her hands. "My visions grounded to a halt completely, and Jasper had to fight her off!" she cried while rubbing her face with her hands.

Jasper looked towards the girl – who was still on the floor – and moved a little in her direction, before taking one straight back as she hissed savagely.

"I'm telling you she's feral!" he shouted while jabbing a finger in his direction. "She attacked Alice and then me!"

"Yes Jasper, now I need you to calm down," Carlisle replied without even taking his eyes off the girl who was in the middle of his living room floor.

"Easy for you to say," he hissed under his breath before moving back towards his mate.

Esme sent him a scolding look but didn't make a sound.

"What did we miss?" Emmett asked as he entered the room, Rosalie on his heels.

The burly vampire stopped dead in his tracks as he caught site of the female on the floor.

He whistled, "Wow, well would you look at that Rosie?"

"She's the one we were after?" Rosalie asked in a high pitched voice. "But she's utterly barbaric!"

"And that's why we needed to find her before she cross the treaty line!" Edward retorted in an angry tone.

"You're scaring her!" Carlisle shouted above their growls.

And true enough, the vampire was mewing like an abandoned kitten, lost in a huge world it knew nothing about.

"Carlisle," she whimpered as she covered her face with her hands. "Carlisle…Carlisle…"

He moved swiftly towards the creature and knelt near her – not too close but in arms reach.

"It's alright," he soothed. "They wont hurt you."

"She can't understand you," Alice said after a moment of them studying the creature's still figure.

"What?" Carlisle asked, looking towards his daughter.

"She…doesn't understand what we are saying."

"I don't follow…"

"Carlisle! Look at her! She obviously doesn't have a clue what is going on, all she can say is Carlisle and even then she has the most peculiar accent I've ever heard – not from Europe I can tell that much.." she rambled.

"OK, OK, I've heard enough." Carlisle sighed. "Esme?" he turned to his mate for assistance.

She strode towards the girl and crouched next to Carlisle.

Her hand wasn't shaking as she reached towards the girl, but as soon as her fingertips touched the girls shoulder the most heart wrenching sound erupted from her.

It shook the house more than Emmett's jeep had, Rosalie clung onto Emmett as Alice clung onto Jasper while Edward just held onto the dining table.

Esme and Carlisle stumbled backwards from the girl in shock, landing next to each other with dazed expressions.

"It burns!" Esme suddenly screamed, waving her hand up and down.

Carlisle immediately caught it and inspected it, a small flickering on Esme's skin gave away what was burning her.

"It's venom," Carlisle stated in horror and awe.

He immediately put his mouth to her hand and sucked the venom off before it could do any damage.

"There, all better," he said tiredly.

"H-how did she do that?" Rosalie asked from Emmett's side.

"I…don't know," Carlisle frowned.

"It was after she screamed, the venom appeared from nowhere," Edward murmured mostly to himself.

"A power maybe?" Emmett said.

"Possibly." Carlisle nodded.

Jasper suddenly collapsed backwards, hitting the wall before sliding down it – gasping.

"Jasper?" Alice shrieked.

"I don't know what's happening," he bit out before letting out his own feral growl.

Nobody had noticed the girl was sitting bolt upright, eyes glazed.

Everybody fell silent as they noticed the girl standing up, she crouched while putting a palm to the Earth.

"What happened to her eyes?" Esme murmured as they watched her moving across the room towards Jasper and Alice.

"It's like she's possessed," Carlisle whispered.

Her hands felt their way towards Jaspers face, Alice had backed away slowly as she approached.

Jasper flinched as her hands travelled over his face, touching every scar and bite mark on its surface.

He suddenly let out a big sigh, and slumped backwards. Alice rushed forwards to prop him up, he wasn't unconscious but looked drained all the same.

The girl was still frozen in the same position, hands out, like she was still feeling Jasper's face.

And then a sharp buzz penetrated all their hearing.

Clamping his hands over his ears, Carlisle watched as the others copied his motion. Except the girl.

As the buzzing receded, so did the mist covering the girl's eyes.

She looked around herself in confusion before looking at Jasper.

She studied his face for a second before looking at Alice.

"Jas…per," everyone in the room took a sharp intake of breath. "Al – Alic – Alice…"

She frowned at them both before nodding.

And that's when she fainted.

* * *

**_Sorry it's a bit short, but I kind of liked this chapter, i bet it confuses a lot of people!_**

**_And how can vampires faint?_**

**_Pixie dust of course...not._**

**_Until next time!_**


	10. Broken

**Thanks for all your reviews, they were AWESOME!OH! And I love that I confused a lot of people, that was sort of the aim if you get my meaning. But a lot of people were confused about what Bella actually did in the last chapter and how they involved her powers.**

**In Bedlam she isn't a shield, I can tell you that much. Full explanations of her powers will be in future chapters!**

Bedlam

_Chapter nine_

_...Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me_

'Cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And oh, the promise we adored?  
Give us life again  
'Cause we just wanna be whole...

_- We Are Broken by Paramore_

* * *

No way could they have predicated how feral this creature was.

They had moved Bella to a room upstairs will she regained consciousness, but when she had awoken she had woken with a vengeance.

Bella's hands reached out and grabbed the first thing they found, which happened to be a lamp, and hurtled it towards the opposite wall.

The crash had alerted the Cullens to her existence in a mere second, the sound bouncing through the walls as they waited in the living room for her to wake.

"What is she doing?" Rosalie murmured in curiosity as they all looked up at the ceiling.

The rest of the Cullens watched the ceiling for a moment longer before sprinting up the stairs and into the spare room.

Carlisle had been leading them all, but as soon as he edged a foot into the room he was being propelled backwards.

Edward and Jasper had immediately pulled the creature away from him.

She wasn't a new born, the only sign showing was that she couldn't fight them off.

But when she bit Jaspers hand again, making him loosen his grip, she had ripped Edward off and was currently darting round the room, screaming and throwing all the objects in the room.

Nobody knew what had happened merely hours before, but there wasn't time to think about that, they realised.

"This has gone on for long enough!" Edward hissed as he ducked from a chair being thrown his way.

The female Cullen's had exited the room, leaving their mates to calm the foreign vampire down.

No such luck.

"But what can we do?" Jasper shouted before darting away from her reach.

He was the only one she was attacking, she would only throw objects at the others.

"I say we tackle her all at once," Emmett suggested as he tried to move forwards only to jump back from the wardrobe landing in front of him.

"I think that's the only way we'll be able to do it," Carlisle agreed grudgingly.

"Everything alright up there?" Esme called from the foot of the stairs.

"Peachy!" Carlisle called back.

"OK, on three…one…two…three –"

They all flew forwards towards the girl, and managed in bringing her down before the snarls erupted and she started to struggle.

"Edward get her arms – Jasper her ankles – Emmett stop her from bucking!" Carlisle called out as they tried to pin her body to the ground.

As the men managed on securing their positions her struggling stopped and all that could be heard was a soft growling from the girl.

They all sighed and shifted themselves into better positions for keeping her down.

They should have known it was only the eye of the storm, she threw her weight upwards and managed on throwing Carlisle and Jasper's concentration.

Her hands clawed at Edward's arms while her legs kicked at Emmett.

"Do you need some help?" Alice asked from the doorway.

"Please," Carlisle puffed out.

The women flowed into the room.

Esme whispered under her breath sympathetically as she watched the terror and fury on the young vampire's face.

"WE JUST NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN!" Carlisle shouted to the girl as her growls grew louder and rumbled the foundations of the house.

But the vampire kept on, even with seven vampires holding her down she continued to fight against them.

After a while her struggling grew less and less though, and if vampires could persperate the Cullens would be sweating buckets.

Edward rocked back on his heels and watched as she bared her teeth but stopped all movement.

"This is like something I've never seen before," Carlisle muttered as he too stood up.

"Now," he turned to the girl, "Can you tell me your name?" he asked slowly pronouncing each word for the vampire to understand.

Her eyes swivelled around the group and focused on his face, he tried to convey the message with his eyes as she stared at him.

She hissed out something but it was so low he didn't catch it.

He looked at Edward. "Did you catch that?"

Edward shook his head slowly but then said, "It started with a B I think."

"Could you say it again?" he asked the vampire.

"Bella," she spat out again and then clenched her teeth with an audible snap.

"At least she understood you that time," Alice commented.

The Cullens had spread out all along the walls, almost like they were surrounding the girl, the exception of Edward and Carlisle who were standing next to her.

"Bella," Carlisle repeated and then nodded.

Bella sat up from her position on the floor and clenched her fists tight so that her skin grew taught all along her arm.

"My name is Bella," she said in a broken accent, her tone dipping and rising in the wrong places.

"Well, you know that I'm Carlisle," he replied pointing to himself.

"That's Alice and Jasper, you said their names too," he pointed to the other couple.

Bella nodded slowly, "You said their names," she murmured.

Carlisle nodded, "So I did, you must have picked that up. That's Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, and this is Esme," he said while pointing every individual out.

Bella's eyes closed as she took the information in and Carlisle could see her tongue rolling around the words, testing them out.

They suddenly snapped back open and Bella lunged for Esme's figure, Carlisle was too slow to react but there was no need to.

She had merely grabbed Esme's hand and was examining carefully, barely an inch away from her face.

Jasper was on edge when Bella had moved so suddenly but relaxed a little when he saw that she meant no harm.

"Hurt? I hurt you?" Bella fumbled for her words as she looked at Esme desperately, her eyes flooding with guilt.

"No, no, it's nothing. See – no marks," Esme replied sweetly while twisting her hand over this way and that.

Bella's shoulders heaved with a sigh and she moved away from Esme, taking slow precise steps.

"Can you tell us how you got here Bella?" Carlisle said after a moments pause.

Bella frowned and tried to sort his words out in her head.

She pointed to Edward, "He brought me here…"

Carlisle chuckled softly, "I meant into Forks."

"Forks?"

"That's where you are."

"Clarissa," her voice trembled as she said the name, sorrow lacing her tone. "Clarissa sent me away…here…"

Carlisle and Edward nodded in understanding as they shared the same thought, she had been pushed out, and had travelled by herself by the looks of it.

What Carlisle saw in front of him was a broken girl, who had no knowledge of their way of life, or what she was even capable of.

"Where did you live when you were little?" Alice asked suddenly.

Everybody looked at Alice in confusion, only to see the petite vampire frowning in concentration while looking at Bella.

"It's dark, no memories," Bella struggled again.

They could all see the language barrier was going to be a problem, they would have to teach her advanced English if she ever wanted to live normally.

"A room, no exit," Bella added as an afterthought.

Alice nodded as well and looked at Jasper. Jasper sighed and signalled for her to do as she wished.

Alice moved towards Bella, not deterred as Bella skittered a few steps backwards.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you," she said to her.

"Did I hurt you as well?" Bella searched Alice's face.

"No, Jasper got the brunt of it," she giggled.

Bella frowned and shook her head, confused again.

"Not to worry," Alice continued. "He's a tough old cookie!"

"Hey!" Jasper said in mock annoyance. "I'm not old."

Alice snorted but turned back to Bella, "Would you like to freshen up? Your hair doesn't look as though it's been washed for years!"

Bella didn't get a chance to answer as Alice caught her hand and pulled her out of the room and towards the shower down the hall.

The rest of the Cullens stood in the room in silence.

"Carlisle, what's happened to her? Could it be memory loss through the transformation?" Edward asked quietly.

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't think so, it's something that goes much deeper than that."

"Than what could it be?" Rosalie commented.

"We'd have to ask Bella that."

"Well, at least she's stopped throwing the furniture about," Emmett laughed. "She's quite a little fighter."

Everybody _hmm_-ed in agreement.

Little did they know that meeting Bella had caused a new round of chaos to come their way

* * *

**_You know what?_**

**_You guys are AWESOME! Much better than...smarties, although I do prefer Jelly Tots_**.

**_Well, loads of work coming up - tests, course work, gcse's and what not._**

**_Hope you liked this chapter and everything, it didn't tell you ANYTHING about her powers which I'm sure will annoy a large amount of readers, but thank you for sticking with me through it all._**

**_If you like this story, why not tell a friend? SPREAD THE WORD MA FEATHERED FRIENDS!_**

**_So yeah...Cool beans..._**

**_And thanks to all my regular reviewers! I always look out for your names, sorry if i dont reply to _All _your reviews, I'm such a busy thing playing TETRIS online in my free time_**

**_Suddenly I feel like I have no life...but my lord tetris is addictive!_**

**_Ciao for now!_**


	11. Moron

Bedlam

Chapter ten

_Burning here, in the room  
Feeling that the walls are moving closer  
Silent scene the dark takes me  
Leads me to the ending of another day  
I'm haunted_

_Tell me who you are. I am spellbound  
You cannot have this control on me  
Everywhere I go I am spellbound  
I will break the spell you put on me_

_- Spellbound by Lacuna Coil_

* * *

The whimpers rebounded through all the walls.

She was scared – no she was terrified.

Alice had led the young girl down the hall into the spare room, away from all the curious gazes her family was firing at the poor thing.

Because Alice knew what it felt like to not know anything about her past life – to wake up, and not know who or _what_ you was.

But for Bella it had been blown up ten times the amount.

"That's a bed, and through there is the shower and here is a dressing table…" Alice pointed to each of the objects as Bella looked around hesitantly.

Alice stopped rambling mid sentence and took the chance to fully look at the young vampire.

She was a mess, hair tangled, clothes bloodied and torn, hands and feet dirty with grime, eyes a fiery orange…all the signs of a nomad.

"Would you like to sit down for a bit?" Alice asked in a soft tone.

Bella had moved to the centre of the room unconsciously, lost in thought, and was startled when Alice's voice penetrated through it.

She whirled round, her face scared, before calming herself down telling herself she wasn't in any danger…yet.

Alice cringed at causing Bella to panic, she would have to be more careful if it meant not spooking the creature.

Alice pointed at the bed, "Rest? Do you want to rest?"

Bella's brow furrowed as she looked to what Alice was pointing at – and then back to her.

Alice sighed softly and moved forwards towards the bed, when she had reached it she motioned sitting down and pointed to Bella.

"I'll leave you to it…" Alice murmured as Bella nodded slowly.

She shouldn't have left Bella alone, because as soon as she had…the creature had crumbled.

Today events had seemed to have taken their toll on the creature and now they all had to listen to her misery.

"I didn't think she'd feel this distraught," Jasper groaned as he fell back onto the love seat in the living room.

Alice laid a comforting hand on his forearm as she sat down next to him.

"None of us could have predicted Bella's arrival," she soothed.

The whole Cullen family had gathered in the room, finding it better to be in one spot in case Bella wanted to find any of them.

An uncomfortable silence fell on the room as they all shifted slightly, wincing as another whimper echoed through.

"Maybe one of us should go up and check on her…" Esme fretted, glancing up to the ceiling and then to the stair case.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, its best to leave her for a while. She just needs to adjust."

Jasper groaned again, rubbing at his eyes. "If she keeps this up for much longer, even _I'm _going to be crying."

Edward chuckled slightly, shaking his head at his adoptive brother. Always the drama queen.

Emmett sat on the sofa next to an impatient Rosalie. Suprising to the rest of the family, not one of them had made a comment so far.

None of Emmett's cracks.

No comments from Rosalie.

Just Esme's worry.

Carlisle's patience.

Alice's understanding.

Jasper's discomfort.

Edward's confusion.

Confusion seeing as he couldn't read the creatures mind, he had played it off as the language barrier in the end.

Seeing as she had no native tongue, she couldn't have any coherent thoughts right?

But also confusion as to why Emmett and Rosalie were so quiet. It was so…abnormal to him.

It was the early hours of the morning in which Bella finally quietened in her room.

But suddenly….silence seemed so much more worse than her cries.

Because now, they had no idea what she was doing, how she was feeling, what she was thinking.

"Has any one had any further thoughts on what happened to Jasper and Bella earlier?" Carlisle asked the group.

Each shook their head slightly, scared to make any loud sounds or movements to scare Bella.

Carlisle turned to Edward. "Any thoughts yet?"

"None."

"Jasper…you can feel her though?"

Jasper scoffed slightly, wincing, "You could say that."

Carlisle frowned and turned back to his book which was balanced in his lap.

Most of the family had taken various seats around the living room, with only Edward standing at the large window which overlooked the back garden and the forest.

The sun was just breaking over the horizon, sending rays of sunshine in all directions.

One crossed Edward's lower jaw, he flexed it slightly, catching the glinting of it in his reflection.

"Do you think the werewolves will get involved?" Rosalie suddenly asked.

Everyone sat straighter as Edward whirled round.

"I suppose it's a possibility," Carlisle nodded.

"We need to take precautions then," Jasper commented. "Hunting in only twos or threes, maybe even group expeditions. And we all have to be back to the house before midnight, cell phones on us at all times."

Military Jasper had come out to play.

Everyone murmured in agreement.

Edward scowled at the floor, werewolves, the disguisting revolting creatures made him want to hurl.

That stink that consumed everything they went near – that took at least five days to fade away.

It drove him mad.

At least he didn't encounter them very often, only two or three times a year at the most.

But maybe that was going to change now they had found the nomad.

Frustrated with his thoughts, Edward moved swiftly out of the room, and took the stairs – two at a time – to get to the spare room.

_What are you doing? _Alice's thoughts floated up to him.

Edward ignored his sisters questions and knocked lightly on the wooden door.

There was a small sound from behind it, like a muted grunt.

He twisted the door knob and opened it slowly.

Everything had to be slow and steady now…slow and steady…nothing could be scared by slow movements.

Edward slid into the room and shut the door behind him, when he looked up he saw Bella sitting in the alcove by the window, curled into a ball.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't even know why he was in the room.

But the overwhelming urge to comfort this creature startled him.

He noticed she was trembling as she bit her lip, her pearly teeth pushing against the rosey flesh.

"Hello," he said softly.

Bella's head snapped up at the sound of the voice and she let out a little shriek while scrambling backwards.

Edward's eyes widened and he took two steps forward holding up his arms, "I'm not going to hurt you, I swear."

Bella started shaking her head violently, her whole body convulsing now.

Flustered, Edward moved forwards and captured Bella in his arms, holding her arms to her sides, to try and stop the shaking.

As Edward touched her though, Bella became still as a rock.

He looked at her, bewildered at her reactions.

But as he looked at her face, he saw a lost child – she had frozen, completely.

At this moment, Edward realised this was the first time she had been touched without feeling like she was being attacked…

Because first it was with Alice and Jasper in the fight…and then with himself when he had grabbed her ankle and carried her back…

…but this was almost intimate.

Edward's hands felt like they were on fire, he snapped them away and jumped back a bit.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me…" he rushed out as Bella blinked unseeingly at him.

"A-are you alright?" he asked.

What was happening to him?

Bella blinked again, her eyes scanning his face before her brow puckered a bit and she turned back to the window.

_I have a real urge to brush Bella's hair…_Alice's thoughts floated from the hall this time.

Edward chuckled in relief – relief that he was able to leave Bella in more capable hands now.

Alice entered the room, her eyes flicking from Bella to Edward and back again.

"Bella? Come with me…" Alice held out her hand and beckoned Bella.

It surprised Edward that Bella felt so at ease with Alice at the moment…well, not totally…but she was the only one who listened to Alice properly.

Bella looked scared as she stood up and brushed past Edward to go to Alice's side.

The two females frowned at Edward before exiting and making their way to Alice's room.

Edward's hands curled into fists and he patted them against his thighs. He felt like a fool…worse than a fool…a total and utter moron.

Thinking that he could talk to Bella when she obviously had no communication skills with anyone and that he could somehow help her was totally naïve on his part.

He sighed and looked at the seat Bella had vacated.

There was a long journey ahead of him if he wanted to even think of helping Bella…and God was he in for a rough one.

* * *

**_I actually love you guys...sort of like toast...constant and warm!_**

**_...Well, if you don't feel loved from that comparison, then I don't know when you will! XD_**

**_Special mention to _umbuby, BlackHeart9, hayleyhoo, bananavamp, ILoveReadingAndWriting, teamedwardfriendy'sTWILIGHT, YAY (whoever you are), eddieluver and anyone else who has reviewed a couple of times and keep coming back!**

**You guys...are my toast....**

** Sad to hear about Daddy's Little Cannibal...I didn't know her personally but I know that it affected a vast amount of people.**

**On a better note...I was nominated prefect (reminds me of Harry Potter) and I have finished my short course P.E. and also got a B in Spanish coursework...score..........**

**I LOVE YOU TOASTIES!**


	12. Love

**Thanks for all the reviews, they always make me smile.**

**Funny story, I was on holiday in Scotland for a while and stopped off in a place that is just on the Northern border of England and South of Scotland (I think its actually in England though) called _Carlisle_. Isn't that cool? **

Bedlam

Chapter Eleven

_...Easy said and easy done is how we like this_

_Keep us in our place_

_You're the night, the dirty night_

_That keeps us going_

_Nothing left to waste_

_Pull a sentence from your lips_

_To keep them quiet_

_What they want to hear..._

_- _Fingers in the Factories by the Editors

* * *

Bella sat perfectly still as Alice ran the brush through her hair. Like a stone sinking slowly under water, Bella lost herself in her indistinguishable thoughts.

Alice watched the creature softly, she pictured the girl as a child, how she could imagine her smiling, laughing.

And then being deserted.

Just like she had.

But Bella's thoughts were on a different track. Her instinctual nature led her body to believe that if she stayed still for long enough, the creatures around her would move on and she would quietly slip away.

Protection was a natural reaction of any creature on Earth and Bella's had heightened considerably since the escape from the asylum. She didn't understand these other creatures, they looked like her, moved like her, but they communicated in a way so alien that it seemed almost cryptic.

They may have been talking about Bella, and even if she was in the same room, she would not know what the creatures were saying. The noises they were making meant nothing to her, and she wondered if they ever would.

Bella's eyes finally found movement as they flicked towards the shiny round object which showed the picture of a girl. The light of a lamp on near by glinted in the girl's eyes, casting a shadow against half of her face which was turned away from the light.

She did not know that it was a mirror, and the girl was her. To Bella it seemed like a story, a different world, a different person.

Alice caught onto this fact and sighed sadly.

Bella was a child in every way but one, and that was her body. She had never been allowed to grow up into the beautiful young woman she could have been.

Her chance had been robbed, while Alice had been given an alternative – a lighter – way of restoring her life. Finding Jasper…Finding the rest of the Cullens…finding her vision…

It was something Bella would never have, on a normal basis of course.

Oh yes, she could learn to speak, learn to communicate, even go to school some day.

But it would be like waking up to find you were born into an adult's life, never having the naivety that a child would normally relish in.

Alice cast her eyes downward, placing the brush lightly beside the mirror on the vanity table.

Nobody could give Bella what she deserved, but Alice would try, she would be the Sister this girl never had. But better.

"I'll only be a minute; will you stay here for me?" Alice asked softly.

Bella turned her head towards the noise coming out of Alice's mouth. She watched her lips mould the words and her tongue flickering to the roof of her mouth.

She stared for some time before blinking a couple of times.

Alice took this as an affirmative and glided out of the room silently, only stopping to send Bella a glance over her shoulder before shutting the door with a gentle _'click'_.

Bella was alone, for the first time from meeting the other creatures in the forest.

Not truly alone, no, there were other creatures in the vicinity. But Bella's face lit up as she moved around the room, touching each and every object in Alice's room before the other creature returned.

And then Bella caught sight of the window, moving slowly towards it, the view outside gradually unleashed itself.

It was breath taking to Bella, who had never seen over the top of so many trees in one go. The room was high enough in the Cullen Household to show you miles around – and all Bella could see was the Forest.

Green, lustrous beasts stood cradled together in one big mesh. As if in a united force they clung to each other, winding and leaning on each other. Younger beasts stretched up desperately to be included in the larger beast's circle of kin, and the larger beasts seemed to be moving slightly outwards to make space for them. A _family_.

When Alice returned to her room with some clips and hair bands to tie in Bella's hair, she found a different girl.

This girl looked as though she could cry and laugh at the same time, and when Alice followed her line of view to the trees, she grew confused.

Trees?

What about the trees?

Alice crept up to Bella's side, resting a hand on her forearm as not to startle her. But Bella didn't react to the touch, making Alice feel slightly brushed off.

"What do you see?" Alice whispered.

She didn't expect a reply from Bella, knowing it was virtually impossible for her, yet when the short silence was broken by the other creature, Alice could have cried herself.

"Love," Bella answered.

"L-love?" Alice choked out, her attention fully on the brunette now.

Since she had brushed Bella's hair it had fallen into loose waves, and almost shimmered with the movement of Bella's head when she turned to face Alice.

"Love," she confirmed.

Alice didn't know how Bella knew the word. Bella didn't really know either, it was something deep inside her complex mind that told her, the clarity ringing out that Bella didn't even hesitate in saying the foreign word.

Her voice wasn't as rough as Alice had expected it to be, but then again; she _was_ a vampire, there were no imperfections in a vampire's body. It was falsely high, like some vampires voices turned out to be, but quite…subdued…

Bella lent forwards and laid a hand against the window, fogging it up slightly as she breathed against the glass.

Alice, feeling like she intruding on Bella's personal space, moved backwards and sat on the edge of her and Jasper's bed. Her legs were crossed underneath her, and her chin rested in the palm of her hand as she watched Bella.

But her vision of Bella started to darken until she could no longer see her, and was, instead, looking at a totally different image altogether.

Two hooded creatures glided between the trees, which she recognised as ones extremely close to Forks, both of them whispering to each other in a foreign tongue Alice could not pin point. They were both males, she knew that by their bulky figures, although one was more lean than the other, kind of like when Emmett and Edward stood next to each other – she thought absentmindedly.

A crack of twigs halted the two figures and they immediately pressed their backs up against the closest trees, their heads moving from side to side as they tried to locate the noise.

And then a familiar figure was dropping down from a tree a few feet from the lean figure. Bella. But she hadn't spotted the two, and started heading away from them. When she was a safe distance away the two figures simultaneously turned their heads towards each other and nodded.

They both started following in Bella's direction, their hushed laughs echoing through Alice's mind.

As Alice was ripped from her vision, she realised she had fallen backwards on the bed and was now gasping for air. She didn't know if the two vampires were a threat or not, but somehow they were involved in something bad that was going to happen. Alice just knew it.

And it involved Bella.

It wasn't until she heard growling that she realised there were others in the room. Alice sat up and was shocked at the sight of Jasper, with his hand around Bella's throat, pinning her to the wall just beside the window.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" he roared, clenching his hands tighter.

He was crushing her throat, and Bella was struggling fruitlessly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head in panic.

"Jasper? Jasper? JASPER!" Alice cried as she realised this wasn't a trick of light.

She sped over to her mate and started tugging at his hand, her nails dug into his hand as she ripped it away from Bella.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING TO HER?" she cried in anger, pushing Jasper away from the Bella who had collapsed on the floor, and was writhing on the ground as her throat morphed back to its original shape.

Jasper looked shocked but before he could stop himself was shouting, "WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WHEN I FIND YOU ON A BED – _UNCONSCIOUS!?"_

Alice was standing between Jasper and Bella, her hands planted firmly on her mate's chest.

"FOR GODS SAKE! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I HAD A VISION AND LOOKED UNCONSCIOUS YOU DOOFUS!" she screamed back as she kept on pushing him until he was outside the door to their room.

"I can't believe you would be that violent towards someone who had done nothing wrong," she said in a more controlled voice. But the words were acid to Jasper, Alice knew it still hurt to think of the people he had killed before.

They both stood there, their breaths hot and angry. This was not their first fight, but it was the most violent.

Jasper's head raised a fraction. "When I came in, she was just looking at you, she wasn't even trying to see if you were alright," his voice was cool, but as he looked over Alice's shoulder and glared at Bella, there was the distinct anger directed towards her.

"That's because it's probably the first time she's seen me have a vision," Alice retorted, folding her arms over her chest.

Jasper had no words to answer the petite vampire.

"Ergh!" she threw up her arms. "You know what? I think I may take Bella hunting, I can't stay in this house with _you _around."

Alice spun and stalked over to a frightened Bella. Crouching in front of her, she took a hand and tugged it gently, her expression grim.

"C'mon Bella, lets get out of here for a while should we?"

Bella, too scared to respond with Jasper in such close proximity, merely let herself be dragged out of the room and down the flights of steps until they reached the bottom.

Alice turned to see Jasper standing at the top of the steps, but as soon as their gazes connected, Jasper turned on his heel and stalked back to their bedroom – slamming the door as he went.

Alice sighed, she hated fighting with Jasper, but he could be just so…ERGH!

"Let's go Bella," she murmured, reaching out for the other vampire's hand again.

But she was grasping at air, and when her head snapped up she noticed that Bella had moved back slightly.

"C'mon," Alice cooed, knowing she had scared Bella before. "I'm sorry, I won't hurt you."

Bella's eyes flicked from the spot on the staircase in which Jasper had stood then back to Alice.

Alice smiled, in what she hoped, was a comforting way.

"I'll come with you," a deep male voice said from behind Alice.

The two females looked around to see Emmett leaning in the doorway, examining his fingernails.

"If that's alright with _you_, of course," Emmett added as one of his eyebrows curved upwards and a smirk adorned his face.

Alice knew what he was thinking, even if she wasn't the mind reader of the family.

_Bodyguard for Bella._

"Of course," Alice smiled and turned back to Bella. "Ready?"

Bella opened her mouth, and then closed it, and just inclined her head.

With Alice and Emmett flanking her, Bella and the others made their way into the forest and over the river.

Bella glanced wearily either side of her, she didn't know why the other creatures had taken her out of the white building, but she was glad to stretch her legs – even if she now knew she wouldn't be able to get away with the male creature present.

As soon as they were within half a mile of some Elk, Alice and Emmett noticed that Bella's pace grew more frenzied.

Her hands twitched and her pupils diluted, they struggled for a while to keep up with her pace.

Bella launched herself at the nearest Elk when they reached the herd, and the others followed suit.

She could feel the animal struggling under her hands, but didn't think to maybe end its suffering while she drank. She just growled in pleasure as the liquid ran down her throat, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

At this moment in time, to Alice, Bella looked like what the definition of a vampire would be. At that point, Bella didn't even exist, only the predator did.

And she was scared.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, its a bit more...deep...emotional...angry...in all different ways.

And the lyrics really fit, don't they? Especially the lines :

_Pull a sentence from your lips _

_To keep them quiet_

_What they want to hear_

Because it really links in to how everyone wants Bella to talk - how desperate they really are to communicate with her, even though she can't respond.

- Sigh - I love the Editors, saw them live at a festival and got addicted by their sound. LISTEN TO THE DAMN SONG PEOPLE!

**Question:**

Who are the two males? Are they new characters? Are they old? Are they going to kill Bella? Oops - did I just say too much?

Who knows? I DO! MWUAHAHAHAHA.

- Discuss my toasties.

p.s. welcome new readers, greetings to old!


	13. Tease

Oh, great. Probably got some pretty angry readers out there at the moment…what has it been? Three/Four months?

I do actually have some valid reasons as for my lack of updates, not sure if anybody is bothered to hear them or not, but it's the basic excuses that the writers on fanfiction normally give.

A) I've have had LOADS and I mean LOADS of exams lately.  
B) Day to day life has been quite hectic and stressful.  
C) School work calls.  
D) I've been working on some personal projects of my own instead of fanfiction – but now I'm back!

I bet you're all jumping for joy.

So I don't really have a full length chapter for you, but more of a teaser/preview of what's to come in future chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

_Emmett_

"It was terrifyingly feral!" Emmett exclaimed with a boisterous smile. "Old Eddie here probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with her. Lucky enough she was too distracted to notice us tailing her, wouldn't have liked to have been on the receiving end of THOSE monsters." Emmett revealed his teeth and made clawing motions at the air.

The rest of the Cullens looked at Emmett blankly before turning and wandering back to their previous occupations. Alice and Edward escorted Bella upstairs, while Esme and Carlisle moved into Carlisle's study, and Jasper and Rosalie moved outside to work on their cars.

Emmett sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well it was!" he cried out in a childlike tone.

Silence greeted him, irritating Emmett into leaving the house himself and moving towards the surrounding forest.

Wandering through the trees, Emmett started kicking at the debris on the forest floor. Amusing himself by hiding behind some of the trees and jumping out at an unsuspecting rabbit or fox at random intervals of his wander.

Emmett sighed, letting his body fall onto the floor, and lent back – resting his arms behind his head and staring upwards.

Nobody seemed to take Emmett seriously, with Rosalie's constant pining over her lost humanity and the rest of the Cullen's totally immersed in the new addition to the family, Emmett was pushed even more to the back of any events.

He didn't mind though, loving his family and tolerating his family were two different things. And with Emmett's total loyalty to his family, he couldn't complain that their attention wasn't totally focused on him.

He wasn't a selfish creature, but when his words were disregarded without a thought, it hurt him slightly. Jasper could feel it and Edward could hear it, yet they did nothing to console Emmett that he was a valid member of the family and that his opinions were taken seriously.

Sometimes he wondered if he was just a clown to the family. The guy with a buff body yet the mental age of a six year old. The useless joker.

He would never know, their true opinion was lost in their own motives.

Emmett sighed again, opening his eyes. With a shock he realised he had been out in the forest for over several hours – and the sky, once light, was now completely dark.

He got up, brushing the leaves and dirt off his trousers, before turning back in the direction of his home and drifting back at a slow, leisurely pace.

His legs felt heavier as he walked back and his shoulders hunched up slightly.

Something in the atmosphere of the forest wasn't right.

There was something…off about the temperature in the air.

Stopping suddenly, Emmett whipped round and narrowed his eyes at the surrounding trees.

It was totally silent, eerily so, as Emmett span round again.

Launching himself at the closest tree, his hands and legs helped Emmett to fling himself up a few feet onto a branch of the tree.

Perching on the branch, Emmett raised a hand to shield his eyes and craned his head, scanning the floor of the forest.

As he started to move his gaze to a more easterly direction, there was a flicker.

Pausing, he squinted from the corner of his eye. In the darkness he could just about make out the shape of a…person.

Too still to be human.

Cursing, Emmett leaped off the tree, landing with a silent thud, and sprinting in the direction he had seen the figure in.

The figure spotted Emmett's approach and spun, the hood on their cloak covering their face as they ducked their head and started to escape in the opposite direction to Emmett.

_They hadn't planned on being seen._

Emmett forced himself to move faster, envisioning prey in front of him instead of another vampire.

He was within a breaths whisper, reaching his hand out – his fingertips made contact with a soft material, before he was suddenly thrown to the side from the force of a collision.

_The attack had come from the right of him._

Spinning round with the speed only a vampire could posses, an acidic hiss escaped from Emmett in reaction to the surprise attack.

_There's two of them_.

Emmett couldn't make out the features of the two vampires, who had stopped and were facing him now.

"Who are you?" Emmett called, the defensive tone in his voice making the words ring louder through the forest.

The two figures moved closer to each other, their words slurring together in Emmett's ears.

Their words were strange to Emmett, like an echo of a language he had studied before, but in a more intense, aged form. Italian?

Were they Volturi?

"We only want one," the taller figure of the two suddenly called out.

Emmett frowned, moving slightly out of his defensive position and straightening up.

"What?"

The smaller figure moved towards Emmett now. "Only one," his accent rang through the words, making Emmett understand that the two were finding it difficult to string the words together.

"Who –" Emmett started to ask when the smaller figure waved a hand.

"No," he hissed, and then a few more unintelligible words escaped his lips.

The taller figure nodded his head and then both vampires were…gone.

As if they had vanished through thin air, or had moved too quickly for Emmett to see, he suddenly felt the irrational paranoia set in. They could be anywhere, even right behind him.

Racing back to the Cullen household, faster than he had even done before, Emmett skidded to a stop outside the front door before turning and looking at the forest again.

Were they still out there? Were they looking straight back at him within the leaves?

The answer was simple.

Yes they were.

* * *

Well, not sure how you all found that.

Remember that it's still only a teaser, it's not like it's supposed to make sense or anything...Wait, they are?

Moving on, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, it would be good to hear some feedback on it even if it isn't a full chapter.

Happy first of December to those still on it, hope you've all got your advent calendars reading for the countdown!

And now…I unleash you, my toasties, run free with your imaginations onto who the two vampires could be! Volturi? Enemies? Friends?

Only you can decide…actually, no, I will…but let's create an atmosphere here anyway.


End file.
